


Home Isn't A Place

by constellationqueen



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Road Trips, Sight seeing, YOU KNOW IT, also Boyd got a new eye, because you know he would have, fucking fight me, look okay these boys deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationqueen/pseuds/constellationqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Carhart and Vivienne are the Marshals of the Agency after everyone manages to do their part tearing it down. AU where everyone is fucking happy. AU where they can actually have a significant amount of downtime that doesn't get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Isn't A Place

Boyd’s arm hangs out the passenger window of his car, occasionally lifting and moving like a wave against the press of air. It’s the warmest spring of Boyd’s life, the warmest spring since the bombings in ‘99. Sin is beside him in the driver’s seat, his window only cracked open, letting out the smoke from his burning cigarette.

Boyd takes a moment to just watch Sin, cataloguing the tension in his jaw at contrast with the relaxed setting of his shoulders. Sin’s hair is longer than he has preferred it to be over the last few months, and Boyd wonders if he’s growing it out again on purpose or if he just stopped caring. Sin’s green eyes are hidden behind sunglasses, but Boyd knows that Sin is watching him, too. Boyd smirks, dragging his eyes down his lover’s body, snagging on his crotch and remembering Vermont, the weight of Sin’s cock in his mouth as they drove to town for supplies.

The roar of a motorcycle beside them on the freeway snags Boyd’s attention, and he looks up with a laugh to see Kassian flipping off Sin, and Sin saluting Kassian sarcastically. Despite Sin having lost Kassian’s tail before hitting the Tennessee border, it had only taken Kassian a half hour to find them again.

Sin flicks the butt of his cigarette at Kassian, who bats it away and still manages to keep his bike in the other lane. With one last rude gesture towards Sin, Kassian accelerates past the car and swerves into the lane in front of them. Smile still on his face, Boyd hums and closes his eyes, leaning back in the seat. “Don’t lose him again,” he says. “I don’t want to have to try giving directions to him when I don’t know where we are. Plus, it’s going to be dark soon.”

“Soon is relative. There are still hours left of sunlight.”

“And we still need to find a place to camp, set up the tent, make a fire, eat something, and go to bed.” Boyd turns his head to look at Sin and has to brush a loose strand of hair back from his face. He should have invested in bobby pins before they left that morning. The ponytail would have to do, but it doesn’t take care of the slightly shorter, stylishly cut strands that frame his face. Still, he rolls up his window to keep his hair from whipping around too much.

Boyd reaches out, trailing his fingers along Sin’s more relaxed jaw, down his neck to his shoulders. It’s so rare for any of them to be tension-free, but Sin especially. Boyd feels like he owes Carhart an unpayable debt for getting the three of them these two weeks of downtime together.

After a few more minutes, Boyd calls Kassian, which would connect him to the headset embedded in Kassian’s helmet.

“What’s up, kid?” Kassian’s voice is easy and relaxed, fitting in with the muffled background noise of his motorcycle.

“Take an exit soon so that we can hit up some back roads and find a place to sleep.”

“Bossy,” Kassian teases. “We’re almost out of Tennessee, do you want to push it and go a little further or say fuck it for the night?”

Boyd considers that for a moment. On the one hand, Tennessee still feels too close to the Agency. If they want three of their level tens to come back in, Boyd, Sin, and Kassian would all be on a plane and back at the Agency in less than an hour. But nowhere was ever going to be far enough away, so Boyd just says, “Just find a place for the night. It’s pretty here, and I wouldn’t mind even going for a hike or something tomorrow. Right now I just want to get out of the car.”

Kassian makes a noise of agreement. “Alright, I’ll keep my eyes open. Taking exit 21 onto Highway 78.”

When Kassian hangs up, Boyd relays the information to Sin, who speeds up around a silver Chevy Tahoe and gets into the far right lane. Boyd can see Kassian three cars ahead of them as they begin to head away from Memphis.

The morning had started with Sin and Boyd in Carhart’s office, promising to keep their phones on this time and fully charged, promising to leave the new trackers in Boyd’s car and Kassian’s bike, promising to behave themselves, etc. etc. They finally got off compound at 8:30, and then they met Kassian at their condo and were on the road by 9:00.

Without any destination in mind except to get as far away from the Agency as possible before their two weeks were up, they drove west. They flew down the interstate, going way over the speed limit. More often than not, Kassian and Sin would get into races, and all Boyd could do was laugh and hang on for the ride.

But when they hit St. Louis, something made them slow down and take a breath. They walked around the Gateway Arch and had lunch in the grass. None of them were able to relax fully, not with so many tourists milling around, but none of them seemed to be in as big of a rush as before. So when they left St. Louis two hours later, they went south on I-55 towards Memphis and didn’t bother to speed more than the average civilian.

They didn’t stop in Memphis, none of them wanting to see anything in particular, and instead skirted around it.

By taking Highway 78 away from the metropolis, they maintain their mostly-southern course, and at some point they cross into Mississippi. Boyd stops paying attention to road signs once they’re out of the city limits. He just tips his head back and lets Sin drive. He watches Kassian when he can catch a glimpse of him, but for the most part, Boyd keeps his eyes on the scenery. It’s not long before small towns and farmland turn into dense forests. There’s so little destruction here from the war. It’s almost like Annadale Beach, except Boyd doesn’t have bittersweet memories of these trees, those rolling hills, that farm house. It’s just simple and pretty here, without the complications Boyd is used to.

The sun is well on its way to setting, casting everything in a golden glow, when Boyd notices Kassian pull off the main road and onto a much smaller one, and a few minutes after that, he pulls into a gravel parking lot.

Sin parks the car next to Kassian’s bike, and Boyd gets out just after Sin, watching appreciatively as Kassian takes off his helmet and runs a hand through his hair. Sin shuts the car door a little too hard and stalks over to Kassian, who just grins flippantly before Sin fists a hand in Kassian’s jacket and kisses him. Heat warms Boyd’s stomach and chest while he watches his lovers. There’s nothing friendly about the kiss, but there’s rarely anything friendly between Kassian and Sin. No matter how much they love each other, and no matter how many times Boyd tries to encourage them to be a little kinder, the two older men just can’t seem to shake their old rivalry.

When Kassian’s hands begin to wander under Sin’s shirt, Sin roughly pushes Kassian away. “You can set up the tent, asshole.” Without another word, Sin takes off, trekking down the clearly-marked dirt path in the woods. Boyd can only wonder if Sin knows where he’s going, or if he just wants to get away from them for a while.

“I’ll help,” Boyd volunteers, moving around to the trunk and digging around inside for their stuff. They each only brought along a simple pack, stuffed with enough clothes for about a week, but there is also the tent, the sleeping bags, the cookware, food, some extra firewood just in case, and two boxes of matches. Sin has a lighter, too, though he made it clear that it’s only for his cigarettes.

Kassian follows Boyd, and because he’s on Boyd’s left, he taps his hand against the car to let Boyd know he’s there. Boyd’s replacement eye – some new tech that the agency came up with, that, for all intents and purposes, is actually a real eye – makes his vision as good as it ever was, but it had taken so long to get it that habits had fallen into place. Over a year without his left eye had given Boyd a new appreciation for his eyesight, and though his lovers had helped him adapt, his life had been unsteady and permanently off-balance until getting the replacement.

Boyd hums and straightens when Kassian’s hands slide around his hips and strong arms wrap around his waist. Boyd settles his hands over Kassian’s, tipping his head back against his lover’s shoulder. Warm breath ghosts Boyd’s ear and a smooth press of lips follows. Boyd hums again, eyes slipping closed. “Were you getting lonely riding your bike all day?” he teases, slipping his fingers through Kassian’s.

Kassian doesn’t respond, his fingertips brushing along Boyd’s ribs. “You lost weight again,” he says, obviously concerned.

“I’m stressed,” Boyd says with a shrug. “We all are. You’ve lost weight too. So has Hsin.”

Lips trail down Boyd’s neck, and the pleasant burn of too-long stubble has Boyd’s toes curling. “Yeah, but you were already skinny to begin with.” As if to prove his point, Kassian suddenly spins Boyd around and tosses him over his shoulder. Boyd laughs, hanging defeated as Kassian’s hand settles over his ass.

“Kass, come on,” Boyd protests weakly, “we need to carry the shit and set up camp.”

“I am carrying my shit,” Kassian says. “Grab a couple bags.” The older man turns so that Boyd can reach into the trunk.

“Seriously?”

Kassian shrugs, which raises Boyd’s hips a couple inches before lowering back down. Sighing, Boyd grabs all three of their packs, and then Kassian grabs the tent and other miscellaneous items before slamming the trunk closed. Boyd waits for Kassian to put him down, but it doesn’t happen, so he shifts his hold on the packs to free up a hand and smack’s Kassian’s ass.

“Mmm, harder baby.” Kassian’s low voice sends heat straight through Boyd’s veins, but he fights it off, especially considering his crotch is pressed up against Kassian’s shoulder.

“Don’t be an ass. Put me down.”

“Nah, you’re light enough. Honestly, Boyd, you need to steal some of Hsin’s candy bars or something.”

Sin walks out of the woods on Boyd’s right and joins the conversation. “I’ll just drop him off at Jezebel’s every day. She’ll make him eat.”

Boyd makes a face, but since he’s staring at Kassian’s ass, it’s not as effective as he wants it to be. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” he says, twisting his core as much as possible to face Sin, who blinks slowly at him in return.

“Kassian,” Sin says, “that odd-shaped piece of luggage over your shoulder is talking. Should we return it?”

Kassian pauses as if considering this. “I don’t think anyone would take him back. I think we’ve worn him in too much.”

“A shame,” Sin says.

“You guys are assholes.” Despite this, Boyd can’t stop his smile. Though more common than it used to be, it’s still rare to find Kassian and Sin joking so easily with one another.

The trail through the woods dumps them onto the shore of a lake. Sin turns off the path at the last moment and leads them into the woods, presumably to a place he found earlier. After another few minutes of walking, Kassian stops and dumps Boyd back on his feet. Boyd glares indignantly up at Kassian, who just gives him a dopey smile and a soft kiss.

“Yeah, yeah,” Boyd murmurs as Kassian pulls away. “I’ll forgive you, I guess.”

True to his word, Sin does not help set up the tent, but he does make the fire and start cooking them supper. Boyd helps with the tent, and they roll out the sleeping bags when they’re done and join Sin by the fire.

It’s dark by the time they’re eating, and no one says anything, even long after they’ve finished. Boyd lies back and stares up at the dark canopy of the trees surrounding them. He listens to the crickets and the frogs and hears an owl after a while. The crackle and occasional pop of the fire sooths him, until his eyes are closed and his breathing is even.

He’s almost ready to fall asleep like that when a warm body settles next to him, and he instinctively rolls onto his side to fold himself along the hard lines of Sin’s body. “Boyd,” Sin whispers, voice rough, and Boyd drags his eyes open to look at Sin. The heat in those green eyes envelopes him, and Boyd shudders as Sin closes the distance between them and swallows him in a kiss.

Boyd waits for the lazy warmth to turn into a burning, desperate search for more, but even when Sin’s hand cups Boyd’s cheek and runs smoothly through his hair, pulling out the ponytail, the kiss remains slow and languid. No matter how much Boyd loves it hard and rough, the fuzzy warmth settling into his bones feels right. So he doesn’t push Sin further, letting him take this however far he wants.

Only when Kassian presses against his back does Boyd let out a low, needy sound. He arches his back to press his ass into Kassian’s crotch, and Kassian wraps an arm around Boyd’s hips to hold him there. Sin’s lips break from Boyd’s mouth only to trail across his jaw, teeth occasionally scraping against his skin. Boyd lets out a soft “oh,” when Sin starts sucking at his neck, and Kassian begins rocking against him, hand slipping down the front of Boyd’s jeans to massage his stiffening cock through his briefs.

“Please,” Boyd whispers, rolling his head back. Sin immediately takes advantage and begins sucking at a newly exposed section of skin, using his tongue and his teeth to wear a dark bruise into Boyd’s pale skin. Kassian’s lips brush the shell of Boyd’s ear while the younger agent squirms under the attention.

“Please what?” Kassian whispers, following the words with a nip to Boyd’s earlobe before kissing the tender skin just behind his jaw.

Sin’s hand wanders down Boyd’s side until meeting Kassian’s arm, and then those strong fingers follow the junction down until his hand is settled over Boyd’s cock alongside Kassian’s. Boyd arches back against Kassian and swears softly. His legs spread just enough for Sin to slip his thigh between them.

“Ohhh, fuck.” Boyd pinches his eyes shut, eyebrows pulling down in concentration as Kassian wraps his fingers around Boyd’s cock, and Sin starts massaging his balls. His toes curl when Kassian ruts against his ass and Sin rocks against his thigh.

Kassian’s voice is low and thick when he says, “So fucking gorgeous. Fuck, Boyd, look at you.”

There was a time when something like that, said so casually, could have thrown Boyd back to his extended undercover mission. There was a time when that could have caused nightmares and flashbacks for weeks. But that time has passed, for the most part. Now it just makes him moan and throw his eyes open. Sin is staring at him, a knowing smirk settled onto his lips.

Boyd hisses when Sin’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock, when Kassian’s thumb sweeps over the slit. “You gonna come?” Sin asks, his eyes dancing mischievously as he leans forward and nibbles Boyd’s lower lip. “Is that what you want?” Boyd shakes his head, voice lost as Kassian’s thumb presses harder, moving relentlessly in a way that pushes the sensations to the boundary of pain and pleasure. “No?” Sin is having too much fun, Boyd can tell. “What do you want then, hm? You want us to leave you alone?”

Just like that, Kassian and Sin pull away, but their hands don’t make it far before Boyd grabs their wrists with trembling fingers. “No! Fuck – Jesus – please, please, fuck me. I just want you to fuck me. Both of you. Please.” His cock pulses, heavy and painful from being abandoned when he could have been so close, when all it would have taken was Sin slackening his grip on the base just a little bit.

Sin’s eyes dart past Boyd’s shoulder, and Boyd turns to look at Kassian, too. His blue eyes are dark, swallowed by his pupils. His cheeks are flushed, and he’s grinning like a pleased cat, but otherwise he, like Sin, looks completely put together. “What do you say, punk? Wanna fuck him with me?” Kassian’s voice is almost a purr, and Boyd melts back against him, his hand tightening around Kassian’s wrist.

“Can you last long enough, old man?”

Boyd expects a smartass comment in return, but instead Kassian reaches out and wraps his fingers in Sin’s hair to pull him in for a hard, hot kiss. Boyd watches, unashamedly getting turned on by his two lovers, _his_ lovers, losing themselves in a kiss that quickly turns into biting and vying for control. His fingers slip from Kassian’s wrist, moving down to touch himself, but Sin catches Boyd’s hand, and in half a breath has Boyd on his chest, pinned beneath him.

Sin rocks down, pressing his hips to Boyd’s ass as he straddles him. “Did you think it would be that easy? Just a kiss and a moment where you thought we weren’t paying attention, and you’re allowed to get off?” Sin’s voice is almost mocking, reminiscent of their roleplay in Vermont. He tsks his tongue and pulls Boyd’s shirt off in one motion, and then pushes Boyd back to the ground. Boyd shudders as Sin leans over him, hot breath tickling his neck though his messed-up hair.

“Hsin…” Boyd is almost pleading, and he tries to turn his head, to beg if he has to.

“Not yet.” There’s movement at the tent, and Boyd looks up to see Kassian come out. He doesn’t remember hearing Kassian leave them, but he’d been too focused on the pressure of Sin against his ass. Kassian tosses something to Sin, and in the dark, Boyd can’t see what it is, but Sin catches it and straightens up. Boyd’s breathing elevates when Sin grabs his wrists and pulls his arms behind his back, quickly securing them with what must be a rope.

All Boyd can think is that Kassian and Sin must have planned this, and then Sin’s weight is gone and it’s Kassian’s hands that are dragging him to his feet. Boyd leans back into Kassian, who wraps an arm across Boyd’s chest and threads his other hand through Boyd’s hair.

“He said you liked being tied up,” Kassian murmurs. “You’re like a present.”

“Kass, don’t tease,” Boyd whispers, dropping his head back against Kassian’s shoulder. “I want you so bad. Both of you, I need you inside me.”

“I know.” Kassian kisses the side of Boyd’s neck, and Boyd can feel the smirk on his lips. “Let’s go unwrap you, then.”

Boyd moves when Kassian gently nudges him forward, and he ducks carefully into the tent. He stops hard at the sight that greets him: Sin, sprawled on his back, propped up on an elbow, slowly stroking himself through his unbuttoned jeans. Kassian pushes Boyd forward, and he stumbles a moment without his arms free and ends up falling to his knees. Sin sits up while Kassian busies himself zipping the tent door closed.

Sin’s fingers trail over Boyd’s exposed chest, down his sternum, counting off ribs. When their eyes meet, Sin’s expression is unreadable. Boyd’s lips part, and he has a strange desire to apologize for losing so much weight, but then Sin kisses him softly and tugs him closer. Those impossibly strong hands settle onto Boyd’s hips, holding him for a moment before beginning to work off Boyd’s jeans.

It takes careful maneuvering, and balancing against Kassian, to get Boyd out of his jeans and boots and briefs, but soon enough he’s naked and straddling Sin, with Kassian pressed up behind Boyd. The older agent keeps his abdomen from pressing against Boyd’s bound forearms, which Boyd is grateful for.

He rocks slowly against Sin’s crotch, delighting in the way Sin’s eyelashes flutter as his eyes become hooded. “I want to fuck you, Boyd,” Sin growls, his hands finding Boyd’s hips again to pull him down.

Kassian’s hands splay over Boyd’s chest, fingertips circling his nipples. “I want to fuck you first,” he whispers, breath hitching when Boyd presses his ass back.

“Fuck me at the same time,” Boyd says, cutting off in a whine when Kassian pulls away, but not completely. Kassian’s hips are still pressed to Boyd’s ass, but his torso is completely gone.

“Boyd.” Sin’s voice drags his attention back. “Are you sure?”

Boyd knows they’ve never done this before, but he doesn’t think there’s ever going to be a better time. “Yeah,” he says, nodding. “I want it. I… please.” Boyd isn’t asking for Sin’s permission, he’s asking for Sin’s understanding. He knows he has it when he feels Kassian return from whatever he was doing, and Sin meets Kassian’s eyes over Boyd’s shoulder and nods.

Kassian brushes Boyd’s hair away from his neck and kisses the curve of his shoulder. “Relax, baby,” he murmurs, and then lube-slicked fingers circle Boyd’s entrance and slowly push in.

“Oh, fuck,” Boyd groans, his hands tightening into fists against the curve of his back. He tries to push his hips back, but Sin holds him steady, thumbs stroking Boyd’s smooth skin. It doesn’t take long before Kassian’s fingers start driving him crazy, pulling noises from his mouth unwillingly. “J-esus, Kass, just fuck me already,” he hisses, fingernails biting into his palms. His cock aches, pre-come leaking slowly down the tip as Sin watches.

“Shh,” Kassian purrs, nipping Boyd’s neck before shifting his fingers and rubbing directly over Boyd’s prostate. Boyd jerks and cries out, his thighs tightening around Sin’s hips. “That’s it.” With a last quick flick, Kassian pulls his fingers away, and in the same motion, Sin lifts Boyd up and sets him down on his cock.

Both Boyd’s and Sin’s moans fill the tent, and Kassian shudders as he rests his forehead against Boyd’s shoulder. Sin rolls his hips and pulls Boyd all the way down until he’s sitting in Sin’s lap once again. “So fucking good, Boyd,” Sin praises, catching Boyd’s eyes when Boyd looks down at him. “You going to keep us waiting all night, Trovosky?”

“Fuck,” Kassian murmurs, and he brushes his lips against Boyd’s skin before he gently eases a finger back into Boyd.

Boyd doesn’t know how long they stay like that, Sin occasionally sitting up to kiss Boyd, Kassian murmuring softly in Boyd’s ear, words of encouragement and praise. Time blurs, minutes run together, but eventually Kassian lines up his cock and slowly thrusts in. Boyd loses his fucking mind as he’s bent forward, held up by Sin’s hands on his hip and chest, and Kassian’s grip on his waist and his hair. The three of them find a rhythm, Boyd slamming back while Kassian and Sin fuck up into him.

“Oh, god, please, fuck, fuck me,” Boyd begs, his thighs shaking. “God, please… Kass, Sin, Jesus, please, fuck I’m so close.” He cries out when Kassian changes his angle, grabbing Boyd by his upper arms and pulling him back to properly fuck him. Boyd shuts his eyes and whimpers when Sin wraps a hand around his cock and starts jerking him off. Boyd tenses as heat builds in his gut, and in three strokes, Boyd comes hard, screaming out in ecstasy as his lovers continue to fuck him to their own orgasms.

When Kassian lets him go, Boyd sags forward onto Sin, body limp. He has enough energy to nuzzle into Sin’s neck, but after that he goes still, exhausted and blissed out from his orgasm. Gentle fingers untie the rope binding Boyd’s arms before rubbing up and down his back along his spine. Sin murmurs something into Boyd’s ear that he can’t make out, and then he’s being rolled onto his side. The loss of his lovers inside of him draws a groan from his lips. Boyd blinks his eyes slowly open, peering up at Sin first and then looking to Kassian, who gives him a soft but warm smile.

“You alright?”

Boyd nods, swallows, and then manages a, “Yeah.”

Sin smirks and shakes his head. He leans up and quickly kisses Kassian before taking off his shirt and using it to clean up Boyd as best as he can.

Eventually, both senior agents settle down on either side of Boyd, finally shed of all of their clothes. Boyd hums and rolls over to nuzzle into Kassian’s chest while Sin spoons up behind him and drapes his arm around both Boyd and Kassian.

“How long have you been planning that?” Boyd asks, the question directed at both of them.

The only answer Boyd gets is a chuckle from Sin and Kassian’s lips pressing against his forehead with the murmured words of, “Get some sleep, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for half of this chapter being smut. That wasn't the intention.
> 
> I also apologize for how slow future updates will be. I'm so sorry in advance.


End file.
